constantinediariesfandomcom-20200213-history
John Constantine
John Constantine is an enigmatic and irreverent con-man turned-reluctant supernatural detective, who is thrust into the role of defending ordinary people against dark forces from beyond. He is portrayed by Matt Ryan. Biography Early Life John Constantine was born on May 10th,1982 in Liverpool, England. John's mother died giving birth to him. John's abusive father blamed her death on him and gave him the nickname "killer." After every night in the pub, John's father would hit him in the head, saying the phrase "That's for what you did to your mother, Killer." He was also prone to putting cigarette's out on John's arms. After his brother moved out, John was so upset about being left alone with his father that he considered suicide. Later Life By 15, he was living in London and getting involved in the magic scene, with help from his friend Anne Marie. Delving deeper down the path of occultism, John would read everything he could about the magic. He taught himself spells, rituals and curses, and was able to conjure the dead, though not his mother. Rising Darkness After defeating the demon Lamashtu, John found out that the cause of all the supernatural events that have been happening were because of "The Rising Darkness". The rising darkness was a plan by the Brujería, to merge Hell and Earth together. The Brujería found a way to break the boundary that kept Earth and Hell separate. This would allow demonic creatures to roam freely across the land. Among Brujeria's creatures that John encountered were Lamashtu, Invunche and Nahash. To combat them, John used the Icon of Pazuzu to strike a deal with the First of the Fallen, welcoming Pazuzu to possess him in exchange for regeneration and power. Afterwards, John had to remove the demon from his body while trying to escape from a prison in Mexico City, where he ended up for Pazuzu's murder of the members of Santa Muerte gang while possessing John. In the prison John met with Stanley Gibson, an employee of the British consulate, along with the local fence Julio, whose actions led to another release of Pazuzu and the murder of more Santa Muerte gangsters, leaving the other prisoners to consider John the one in charge, giving him the alias "El Diablo". Benjamin Constantine, Christopher Constantine and Anne Marie Flynn, a former Newcastle Crew member, now a nun of the Catholic Church, eventually got John back to his millhouse and exorcised him, removing Pazuzu from his body. History Personality Having witnessed the horrors of the world John is very cynical and seemingly unconcerned with the value of human life, often deflecting his real feelings with sarcastic jokes even towards the possibility of his own death. Due to the number of people who have died around him John prefers to work alone and anyone. John is also noted for being brutally honest with people, even angels, and never being shy of his opinion of the women he encounters. Despite his apart bleak view of the world and cynicism John is a very honorable man as he is always there for the few friends he has. John tends to be a pessimistic realist as when Christopher thanked him he simply told Christopher he owed him only for Christopher to rebuttal that instead of that, they should always have each other's back when need be, not as business acquaintances, but his son. Powers and Abilities ''' *'''Magic: John is a master of the dark arts and a skilled exorcist. Since his teenage years, John has accumulated vast knowledge of magic, and the occult. **'Spell Casting': John has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations. **'Potion Brewing': John has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **'Telekinesis': John has the power to move objects and persons through mental influence. **'Pain Infliction': John has power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. **'Illusions': John has power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. **'Exorcism': John can exorcise spirits that are demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. **'Necromancy' - John mentioned that he mastered necromancy during his teenage years. **'Summoning' - John can summon various entities, and even control them. **'Magic Circles' - John uses magic circles that can be used as boundaries or traps for certain creatures. **'Magical Protection' - John has shown that he is resistant to many supernatural attacks, seen where he was unaffected by Ben's chronokinesis. He also used a magical circle to protect him and Jupiter from a powerful demon. *'Occult Knowledge' - John has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Trivia * Just like his comic book counterpart John is a heavy smoker, even if in the beginning of the show this was not clearly displayed. * Many tricks and spells that he uses cost him days of life. He called it a "reverse mortgage". Gallery Category:Supernatural Category:Males Category:Constantine Family Category:Characters